Una mujer en secreto
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto soy una chica común y corriente.Durante mi día a día soy una chica de instituto apagada y sosa, pero durante la noche...— ¡Por favor! Kenji-sama dame a mí también amor—grito /Serie de Drables/
1. Prólogo

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha **CLAM** yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas para perderse en el mundo de la imaginación.

La idea del ficc está basado en el manga que se llama **Mujer en secreto **obviamente **no todo **el ficc esta idealizado en el manga solo la idea original, varios cambios me pertenecen mí, sí que por favor respeten el trabajo que unque no es excelente se hace con mucho esfuerzo .

**N/A: H**ola, si lo siento terriblemente, lamento el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero mis actualizaciones en mi otra cuenta también necesitan atención. Espero y logren perdonarme. Tengo un bloqueo mental con **Tácticas para conquistar a Shaoran Lee **y eso me deprime muchísimo, Bueno me tengo que retirar. Espero y disfruten esta nueva idea. Adiós ¡Nos leemos!.

* * *

**.**

**Una Mujer en secreto**

**Prólogo**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk".**

* * *

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto soy una chica común y corriente que cursa el último año del instituto tengo, 17 años de edad soy de contextura delgada y esbelta pero debido a lo holgado de mi ropa no se vea absolutamente nada, cabello castaño un poco encima de mis hombros, y tengo unos ojos verde jade que se ocultan detrás de una enormes gafas.

Durante mi día a día soy una chica de instituto apagada y sosa, pero durante la noche me trasformo en el acompañante mejor reconocido como** Súper-bueno-Kenji**, así me llaman las mujeres.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**O_O**

**¡Que onda, Chicas! **

**No... no... no... yo se que realmente no quieren matarme. Si, lo admito, tal vez causarme algún daño físico si lo quieren pero matarme no, no sean malvados, la malvad aquí soy yo que tuvó el descaro de perderme en el camino de la vid****a** xD. 

**Se de sobra ****que** es un capitulo demasiado corto pero solo es l******a** entrada.

**Bueno, pues, razones de porque no escribía sobran y estoy segura que no les interesan, además creo que realmente mi razones del porque son innecesarias. **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha **CLAM** yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas para perderse en el mundo de la imaginación.

La idea del ficc está basado en el manga que se llama **Mujer en secreto **obviamente **no todo **el ficc esta idealizado en el manga solo la idea original, varios cambios me pertenecen mí, sí que por favor respeten el trabajo que unque no es excelente se hace con mucho esfuerzo .

**Recuerden Kenji-kun es Sakura Kinomoto.**

**N/A: H**ola, si lo siento terriblemente, lamento el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero mis actualizaciones en mi otra cuenta también necesitan atención. Espero y logren perdonarme.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

— ¡Ahh Kenji-kun—Danos también a nostras amor. Grito una mujer con efusividad.

Y el show de Kenji había comenzando.

El lugar estaba repleto de audiencia femenina, cada una de ellas esperando que el sexi y bueno de Kenji les prestara aunque sea un poco de atención.

Decorado en tonos rojos y dorados haciendo el ambiente más sensual y cálido. Kenji tomo por la cintura a una de las damas presentes, y poso sus labios en los labios de la mujer moviéndolos con agilidad. Muchas de las presentes se pusieron celosas, arrancando gritos de desesperación.

—¡Hechízame a mi también hasta la muerte! —Grito una.

—¡Mátame con tus besos Kenji-sama! —

La dama que se encontraba siendo besada con agilidad, solo podía pensar que era la persona más afortunada del planeta.

"Kiaaa, me estoy corriendo"

Cuando el beso llego a su fin, Kenji solo le dio una sonrisa torcida y con la mueca de más sensualidad e inocencia que poseía le dijo.

—¿Le ha gustado Madame? —comento cortésmente

Y la mujer no pudo más con la emoción que se desmayo.

El tumulto de mujeres se desesperaron tanto, que empezaron a gritar.

—¡Ahora me toca a mí. —

—Kenji yo te di ese reloj bulgari, así que acuéstate conmigo de inmediato. —Grito escolarizada una de las mujeres presentes.

Kenji solo sonrió con nerviosismo…

—Discúlpenme, pero yo no soy el tipo de acompañantes con el que acostarse. Así que solo permítanme besarlas con pasión. — Sonrió de medio lado, sacando a relucir su mueca que demostraba inocencia.

Todas las mujeres del lugar se sonrojaron hasta la medula, viendo la inocencia que desprendía el chico. Sacando a relucir muchas hemorragias nasales.

—Qué mono eres Kenji-kun— Se lanzo a sus brazos.

—Por eso te amamos Kenji-sama, eres tan inocente. —

"Estoy terriblemente cansada" murmuro para sí misma Sakura mientras se encontraba en el sanitario.

Estos días han sido demasiado agotadores y difíciles. Mi hermano mayor iba a perder el negocio familiar, así que me pidió que me disfrazase de acompañante masculino, pero…

Cuando soy hombre es divertido ya que soy bastante popular, en especial con las mujeres, como si me importara. Pero en el instituto soy bastante aburrida y sosa.

Me inyecte una inyección de ácido hialurónico.

**Ácido hialurónico: Una inyección de ácido te permite cambiar tu rostro como quieras. Sin embargo, tu cara vuelve hacer como antes después de un año.**

Utilizo lentillas azules, mi pecho que no es mucho se encuentra aplastado con unas vendas.

—Realmente las mujeres son fáciles de engañar. —me dije a mi misma mientras salía del baño.

Caminaba tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras salía. Cuando en mi campo de visión me tope con una mujer demasiado hermosa.

Trate de no darle mucha importancia, y desvié mi vista, pero como si de magia se tratase volvi a fijar la vista hacia adelante, y vi con asombro cómo me sonreía tímidamente.

Detuve mi andar, cuando vi que ella se dirigía hacia mí.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Y…Emm ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Se han completamente sinceros, no sé, no me gusto como me quedo. Pero si no les gusta háganmelo saber con un reviewn. Adiós.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha **CLAM** yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas para perderse en el mundo de la imaginación.

La idea del ficc está basado en el manga que se llama **Mujer en secreto **obviamente **no todo **el ficc esta idealizado en el manga solo la idea original, varios cambios me pertenecen mí, sí que por favor respeten el trabajo que unque no es excelente se hace con mucho esfuerzo .

**Recuerden Kenji-kun es Sakura Kinomoto.**

**N/A: H**ola, si lo siento terriblemente, lamento el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero mis actualizaciones en mi otra cuenta también necesitan atención. Espero y logren perdonarme.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**Algún día…**_

_**Espero poder encontrar a alguien que me ame en mis dos mundos**__._

…

La dama en cuestión, era hermosa a simple vista, su largo y sedoso cabello castaño brillaba, y esos hermosos ojos del color del ámbar eran grandes y expresivos, iba a preguntarle que se le ofrecía, pero se me adelanto.

― ¿Ke…Kenji? ―

―Sí― Conteste sonrojándome hasta la medula.

Que mujer más hermosa… Me dije a mi misma mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza y me quede embelesada ante semejante belleza.

El sonrojo de la dama se hizo más que evidente…

―La gente dice que puedes matar a las mujeres con tus besos― Y hizo una pausa y prosiguió― He esperado tanto tiempo a que vinieras hoy― Hablo con voz soñadora.

Una nueva clienta… No es una mala presa.

―Por favor perdóneme, señora mía, si hubiera sabido que una belleza como usted estaba esperando, habría venido con mayor prontitud― Hable con encantadora voz inclinándome en el proceso.

―Kiaaa! Que caballeroso, eres demasiado― Chillo con soñadora voz―Pero sí, es verdad soy una belleza. ―Exclamo.

Yo solo reí internamente ante lo exagerado de su reacción. Es una persona interesante.

―Ah que delicia―Exclamo con dulzura y algo ebria. ― Estoy perdiendo mis sentidos. ―Debe ser por que Kenji-kun está enfrente mío.

Se subió sobre mí, mientras me abrazaba con efusividad ¿Cómo acabamos hasta aquí? Ni yo lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que estábamos platicando alegremente y las cosas empezaron a moverse y Nadeshiko, que así se hace llamar la hermosa mujer de hace algunos momentos antes, ordeno una ronda de tragos y empezó a beber con frenesí, dejando de lado su timidez.

―Nadeshiko-sama, usted ha bebido demasiado. ―Mencione con nerviosismo.

―Nada de eso Kenji-kuun― Restregó su cara en mi rostro, haciendo que me sonrojara en el proceso.

―Por favor espere―conteste

― ¿Por qué? ― contesto con un puchero.

―Mi política, es llevar la iniciativa del beso con la cliente―Mencione con nerviosismo.

Tome su rostro en mis manos, y poco a poco acerque mis labios a los suyos, cuando roce sus labios con los míos, el tiempo se detuvo.

Ahora serás solo mía…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Y…Emm ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Se han completamente sinceros, no sé, no me gusto como me quedo. Pero si no les gusta háganmelo saber con un reviewn. Adiós.**


End file.
